Diferencia de tratos
by Leidy RC
Summary: Temari nunca dejaría de mirar con odio contenido a Choji Akimichi, el mejor amigo de su prontamente prometido. Le hastiaba su amabilidad, aquella sonrisa cordial; sobretodo, cómo Shikamaru corresponde y aquella diferencia de tratos visible con ellos dos. /Fic ganador del reto 'Celos' del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"/


_Este fic participa en el Reto **Celos** del foro La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas._

 _ **Personaje elegido:** Temari Sabaku No._

 _ **Personaje sorteado:** Choji Akimichi._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 500 (Exactas, con las justas y sorprendiéndome)._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Aclaración:** Leve ShikaTema / Ocurre antes del 700 / Edades de Choji y Shikamaru: 19 años / Edad de Temari: 21 años._

* * *

 ** _*.*.*.*_**

 **Diferencia de tratos:**

 ***.*.*.***

Y ahí se encontraba, en la entrada de Konoha al lado de ese _ninja de pacotilla_ , como ya hace unos días empezó a apodarlo mentalmente; esperando a que su _maldito_ novio dé la orden para dirigirse a los territorios del Clan Nara. Buscaría una respuesta al por qué Shikamaru le pidió a Choji que le haga compañía en lo que espera. ¿No era evidente su _antipatía_ con el Akimichi?

Con sólo verlo sonreír amable a cualquier ciudadano, tan relajado mientras engulle sus inseparables papitas, reír de algún movimiento natural de cierto animal –las luciérnagas de esa noche, por ejemplo–, admirar algo del cielo; cada acción _cordial_ que _ese_ hace en conjunto, la hastiaba. Le hartaba que esa amabilidad con cada ciudadano, sea correspondida de la misma forma, que esa gran sonrisa de Choji, sea devuelta.

No, no le interesaban si los ciudadanos le corresponden, le molesta de sobremanera que _su_ novio –próximamente prometido– tenga siempre ese trato con su amigo, y no con ella.

La llamaba problemática, bostezaba frecuentemente cuando ella hablaba, sólo asentía a algunas cosas que no le importaban, la subestima en una partida de Shōgi, le reclama algunas de sus _apresuradas_ decisiones, y rara vez participaba activamente en la conversación. Sí, no tenía dudas de que Shikamaru la ama, pero ese trato con ella nunca cambia.

No obstante, con Choji todo es a la inversa: nunca le oyó decir que él era problemático, en cambio, que le entendía; su mirada perezosa no cambia, pero con él, jamás bosteza; participa casi sonriendo cuando hablan, asiente estratégicamente a sus decisiones, y finalmente, juegan Shōgi varias veces por semana. _"Si tanto lo aprecia y quiere, que se vuelva gay. Le puedo devolver su estúpido anillo sin problemas."_ se dijo Temari mientras miraba con odio contenido al shinobi, que, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de la tercera bolsa de papas fritas.

Sus ojos aguamarinas se clavaron en el suelo, pensando en que tal vez, sí era demasiado problemática para su _vago_ y él merecía a la versión femenina de Choji. Por un momento, se recriminó cómo podía estar _celosa_ del amigo de la infancia de su novio; porque si se ponía a dudar, de quien debería tener celos es de la Yamanaka que siempre anda con Shikamaru.

Ah, inmediatamente encontró la respuesta: Ino era igual, o peor, de problemática que ella misma; además de que el Nara la veía como su hermana impulsiva.

Se mordió el labio inferior, por la indignación de que ella, a sus veintiún años, piense recién en ser menos arrogante y llegar a ser más amable con el resto. Shikamaru la conoció así, y así debía de quererla: como la arrogante, astuta, cordial e inteligente mujer _problemática_. Maldito era el Akimichi por sembrarle dudas. Debía dejarle en claro su odio al sujeto para que no se sorprenda cuando ella lo mande a volar, literalmente…

—Temari-san, ¿ya nos vamos al Clan Nara? Mi amigo estará ansioso de ver a su prometida.

Asintió, incapaz de ser grosera con alguien tan _amable_.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer.

Bueno, al principio creí que se me iba a ser difícil (Además de ser el primer reto en este foro del cual participo), pero no fue así ya que tenía el recurso de que Choji es el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, y estamos hablando de una especie de celos de Temari hacia Choji, a quien siempre le vi como un tipo demasiado amable y gentil. Todo por la _diferencia de tratos_ del Nara hacia ellos dos: su novia estando celosa del mejor amigo.

En el final de drabble (que sigue sorprendiéndome me haya alcanzado en 500 palabras, pero fueron exactas con las justas. Mi primer drabble D:) se explica más o menos, casi implícitamente (o explícitamente, no sé cómo lo vean), el por qué Shikamaru es amable con Choji, muy aparte de ser su amigo, y Temari se contagió un poco a último momento olvidándose de su reclamo.

Espero haya resultado de su agrado. Cualquier opinión, crítica, duda, etc., es bienvenida en un review :)

Saludos!


End file.
